Onion tears
by A button short of a cardi
Summary: my first Lily and James fan fic!Though a little different...!NOT A BAD READ!PLEASE R N R AS ITS MY FIRST FANFIC AND I NEED CRITICISM!Any help and crticism welcome-GOOD OR BAD!thank you!chapter2 now up!:)
1. Default Chapter

Chapter one.  
  
Lily Evans grudgingly looked up into the smiling smug face of James Potter looming over her prone form on the Gryffindor common room floor and thought furiously how she would like to be the one that would curse the smile from it.  
  
She tried in vain to move her limbs but soon realised that James had not been lying when he boasted about the effectiveness of his body bind curse, so she lay there feeling a dull ache begin to slowly inch its way through all the tensed muscles in her body.  
  
"If James Potter thinks this is the way to impress me." She thought furiously, her normally creamy complexion gaining a distinct rosy hue beneath her freckles. "Then he certainly has another think coming."  
  
James Potter grinned and winked evilly into her face before straitening up to his full height of 5ft 9 inches and stretching his long muscled arms towards the ceiling. He yawned widely and tucked his wand into the back of his jeans pocket and ran his long fingers through his dark black, artfully tousled hair and then gave the small crowd surrounding the scene a broad grin and said jokily,  
  
"And that Ladies and gents is the full extent of my excellent talent in curses." He spread his arms wide and took a small bow in mock modesty to his enthralled audience, who, amongst mixed laugher and scattered applause began to disperse slowly once again to the clusters of dusty, comfy armchairs surrounding the circular common room.  
  
"No." Came a deeply amused masculine voice in James's ear, "That is, in actual fact, the full extent of James Potter's excellent talent for deeply infuriating and embarrassing the girls that he fancies."  
  
"Oh and for also being a pompous arse." he added as an after thought.  
  
James gave a small smile and turned around to face his best friend Sirius, who had crept up behind him and was now resting a severely ink stained, tanned hand on his broad shoulder and was failing to hide a broad smirk that was playing about his lips.  
  
"As if I fancy Evans." James said in a very high pitched, totally unconvincing tone and blushing a charming shade of scarlet. He cleared his throat and said,  
  
"I could do so much better than her." He wisely chose to ignore Sirius's snort of derisive laughter at precisely that moment.  
  
Sirius and James had been best friends ever since they met on the first day of their first year at Hogwarts and though he sometimes would not like to admit it, Sirius knew James better then he knew himself. He had, of course guessed James's obsession with Lily Evans in the second year when he noticed James's seeming inability to speak in full sentences, his tendency to blow whatever he was working on to smithereens or his habit of slopping whatever he was eating down the front of his robes whenever she was around. He sympathised endlessly with James and like the loyal friend he was he sat and listened to the endless 'does she like me? Doesn't she?' debates and re played meetings, and the despairing 'she hates me' depressions that were a common occurrence for James Potter over the last six years that he had known Lily Evans.  
  
Sirius understood, even if James didn't that the reason he got so upset with the fact Lily openly rejected him in every way was that James had never been rejected by anyone or indeed anything in his life.  
  
Ever since the beginning of his school life James had been loved by all, pupils and teachers alike, there was nothing that he was not good at; he even had the brains to match his extreme good looks. Sirius had even once heard Dumbledore saying that he and James were possibly the most talented pupils Hogwarts had ever seen. And yet, to James's dismay Lily Evans, the one thing he wanted most in the entire world, and who he thought should be the person who should admire him most for all his abilities and talents, despised him.  
  
Lily, in Sirius's eyes, for James was – And he hated to say it -completely unattainable as long as James remained so arrogant. Granted, he and James both had a lot to be grateful and boastful about, but, as their friend Remus Lupin often reminded them, this didn't mean they had to do so at every available minute. A lesson, Sirius thought with a smirk, that they both still needed to learn.  
  
Lily Evans was, without a shadow of a doubt the most beautiful girl in their year. But what made her so beautiful was the fact that everybody seemed to know this but her. She was slim and pretty with a tiny waist and delicate features, she had long wavy red hair and striking almond shaped eyes that were almost too sparkling to look directly at. She also had a lively and fiery personality and to top it all off was extremely clever. Like James had been chosen as Head boy she had recently been chosen as Head Girl also, but, unlike James she was actually good at her job and never used her authority to her own advantage such as bribing the first years that have been caught snogging in the dark corners of the corridoors. James saw her as a goddess and still in this, his sixth year at Hogwarts could not resist showing off in front of her and ultimately making a complete prat of himself.  
  
James gave Lily a quick glance as though to make sure she hadn't heard him talking about her and was secretly relieved to find her eyes unfocusedly staring resolutely at the ceiling.  
  
He looked back to Sirius and shrugged his shoulders and attempted a nonchalant smile. Sirius gave a short bark of laugher and clapped James hard between the shoulder blades.  
  
"Just go and talk to her instead of attacking her you fool!" He hissed jovially in his ear pushing James forwards towards Lily, "Girls love that."  
  
James suddenly felt the funny sensation of his insides turning to lead as he walked towards Lily. He approached where she lay on the floor and knelt down at her head. He watched her pretty green almond shaped eyes follow his progress and then come to a stop looking piercingly into his own blue eyes. In spite of himself he felt his face grow hot and he looked away. He heard Lily give a small snort of disgust and felt embarrassed that she could hold so much power over him. He forced himself to look into her eyes as he muttered the counter curse.  
  
Lily felt all her limbs slowly relax from the curse and she sat herself up on the Gryffindor common room floor rubbing her stiff neck. James stood up and offered Lily his hand with a grin to help her stand. She coked her head slightly to the side and arched her eyebrows menacingly at him and he hastily withdrew it in to his robes.  
  
"Err...so...anyway...sorry about that Lil, Just mucking around, you know how it is." He stammered playfully. The withering look that Lily then gave him silenced any further prattle.  
  
She stood up to face him and crossed her arms over her chest, "Oh no" Thought James suddenly, "now I'm really in for it." he hastily took a step backwards from Lily and gave a nervous half smile in her direction. Lily stooped down to the small chestnut coloured coffee table where she had been sitting working previously, before James decided to show off his Jinxes and 'mistakenly' accidentally-on purpose hit her with one for a laugh, and snatched up her wand. She straitened to full height and held it in front of her chest pointed directly at James's throat. She advanced dangerously and smiled a sugary sweet smile dripping with dislike.  
  
"My name is Lily, not Lil" She spat at him "And if you ever come near me again, James Potter, I swear that I will hex you into the next century." She took a long deep breath and a large step forwards towards James, who backed away a little further.  
  
"I will make you wish that you had never been born." She continued menacingly, "And if you ever, EVER pull a little stunt like you just did, let's just say you will not be reproducing any time soon." She took another long steadying breath and a step forward and rested her wand tip gently on the base of James's throat.  
  
James's heart skipped a beat – she may be exceedingly angry and a little insane but, damn! He thought, this was sexy - If a little scary!  
  
Lily swallowed hard and continued; evidently she hadn't finished: "You are an infantile, juvenile, pompous, puffed up arrogant little prat that, quite frankly, should do wizardkind a service by throwing your evil, whining, unappreciative, conceited arse of the top of the tallest astronomy tower as soon as possible." James's face had previously been showing amusement but at this it suddenly registered anger and he quickly opened his mouth to argue, however Sirius jumped in for him  
  
"Come on Lily" he said in a reasoning, wheedling type of voice, spreading his arms wide, imploring to her better nature "He's not that bad – He's alright really, isn't he? Any girl would give their wand arm to be dating him!" He looked from Lily's livid flushed face to James's angry one and shut up.  
  
"Cheers padfoot." James said with a cocky smile  
  
"He's right you know Lily, one of these days you will succumb to my many many manly charms and realise that you were wrong and that I am, in fact one of the best guys around here ,Present company included" He winked at Sirius here who grinned back cheerfully at him.  
  
"And if you don't realise that soon then I'm afraid I may not be willing to wait for you to regain your senses." He mock examined his fingernails here as though he couldn't really care and flashed Sirius a wink and then said,  
  
"Come on Lily, let's kiss and make up shall we? And forget all about this?" He had gone too far here however and Lily could stand no more. She sighed and the angry look faded from her pretty features, she smiled a deceptively beautiful smile and her eyes twinkled at James in a way he had never seen before.  
  
"Fine, I give in" she said sweetly, "Kiss this." And without a moments warning or hesitation she swung her right leg back and with the force of a rogue bull caught in a huge tornado charged it upwards and rammed her foot into his unprotected crotch.  
  
Initially James did not make a sound. He clamped his mouth tightly shut and his face turned a vivid puce colour before he sunk to his knees on the stone floor with a huge thud and a massive wave of high pitched groaning. All the boys in the room either had expressions of pain or severe sympathy on their faces or were in taking their breath sharply as though they could well identify with James's pain, and Sirius, being no help at all of course, looked as though he may explode with laughter at any given minute.  
  
Lily gave a triumphant smirk and watched James sink to his knees on the floor. She bent over him and half whispered to him so that it was audible to those nearest them to hear:  
  
"Just for the record James – I would rather chance a kiss with the whomping willow then kiss you." She turned on her heel and marched out of the common room and towards the staircase to the girl's dormitory, snatching her school bag on her way. As she neared the door she wrenched it open and said quietly, more to herself then to anyone else,  
  
"I can't believe that I almost liked you." she shook her head slowly almost at her own stupidity and walked out the room shutting the door and the laughter of the crowd surrounding James behind her.  
  
An hour or so later the common room was slowly beginning to empty after the evening's excitement. James and his three cronies, Sirius, Remus and a pale, drawn faced malnourished looking boy named Peter sat around mulling things over. Or rather Remus, Sirius and James did, Peter sat with them looking twitchy and staring into the depths of the fire nearest him.  
  
"Never mind prongs." said Sirius brightly "She wasn't so special anyway – plenty more fish in the sea and so forth." He looked at James who was sitting delicately perched awkwardly on the edge of a squashy bottle green sofa chair. When he saw the thunderous look on his face, he shut up quickly.  
  
"Why does she hate me so much, what have I done?" Said James indignantly, shuffling on to the chair some more with a wince of pain and a sharp intake of breath.  
  
"Er, well, not to put too fine a point on it, I'd say she thinks you're a bit of a twat mate, and a bit of a show off really." Said Sirius twirling his wand idly between his long ink stained fingers, "What was it she said? Oh yeah you're an infantile...arrogant...little..." Sirius continued brightly.  
  
"Shut up" Said James quickly cutting Sirius off in mid sentence, "I heard what she called me, ok?" He flumped down on to the chair properly and yelped in pain from, his Lily induced injury and despairingly ran his hand through his messy dark hair.  
  
"Did you also hear what she said before she left you for dead on the floor?" Said Remus lightly to the left of James.  
  
James looked at him and shook his head moodily, slouching back into his arm chair, Remus continued,  
  
"She said she couldn't think why she almost liked you James. Which suggests to me that you were probably winning her over before you pulled your little stunt tonight." Remus pulled himself out of his armchair and stretched lazily, he then said "I am off to bed now; I've got an arithmancy test in the morning. Night all." And with that he left the common room swiftly followed by Sirius and Peter, leaving James all alone with his moody thoughts.  
  
An hour or two later when everybody in his dormitory had long since fallen asleep, James crept into his four poster bed, his blue sapphire eyes red and puffy, he slumped down and lay face down into the duvet without even taking of his clothes. When he finally did fall asleep with his thoughts about how stupid he had been, he had several fitful dreams, and when he awoke all he could think of was Lily. 


	2. chapter two

Hello, I really don't know how to put author's notes in with written stories so I thought that I would just put it here and hope u read it!! Thank you so much for your comments they were really really helpful and I think you were right about Lily being too mean; James didn't mean to be horrible to Lily he was just showing off and it went too far and Lily was embarrassed by this. But you are right she was v mean! But that's us girls for you! Ha! Anyway maybe she will get a bit nicer in chapters to come? I am thinking of the possibility of an unintentional overhearing of a conversation of Lily's by perhaps Sirius/Remus where she (by mistake) lets a few secrets slip....and he has to decide whether to tell everything she said James or keep it between him and Lily....we shall see! What do you think? Thank you again! x  
  
Chapter two.  
  
A syrupy, honey -gold sun filtered lazily through the large sixth year Gryffindor boy's dormitory window, fragmented and dimmed somewhat by the heavy, dusty, ruby red drapes hanging at the window, the only obstacle in its path. The tentative branches of light that did pierce the darkness of the small circular room through the gaps in the curtains however were bright gold and carried a cheery note of summer with them into the sleep filled darkness.  
  
One person who was not feeling so cheery however was James Potter, who, upon waking early opened a bleary sleep filled eyelid and gave a rumbling disgruntled groan. In his hurry to lose his sorrows in sleep last night he had not only forgotten to remove his clothes, resulting in a very stiff and creaky neck, but, he had also forgotten to pull shut the hangings surrounding his four poster bed and the dancing golden light played across his face causing him to stir, and ultimately to wake up in a very bad mood.  
  
Waking up so early, especially on a Saturday morning, was a very rare occurrence in the Gryffindor dormitories, especially in the third floor boy's room. The girls in Gryffindor admittedly weren't so bad at getting up as the boys, preferring instead to get an early start on their homework, or go shopping in Hogsmeade. But then as they say, boys will be boys -and as it was often said by some, the boys needed the beauty sleep more than the girls did anyway.  
  
Generally speaking, it was James and Sirius who were usually the ones who liked to have a long leisurely lay in on a Saturday morning whilst Remus and a few of the other Gryffindor's often preferred to go outside and enjoy the early morning sunshine, and, especially for Remus, a few quiet moments of solitude away from the wild, busy, prank filled times with his friends.  
  
James put his lack of sleep down to simply having too many thoughts about how stupid he had been the night before and of course his own bruised pride swimming around in his head and so, sighing heavily, he resigned himself to the fact that he was now fully awake and swung his legs heavily out of his four poster and padded silently to the window.  
  
He stood for a minute or two by the heavy drapes and inhaled their musty scent as he drew back one of them letting the glorious light flood one half of the room and chase the darkness away into the corners with the cobwebs and spiders. There came a loud and irritated grunt from the back of the room and James turned around and scanned the empty room, his eyes coming to rest on the sleeping form of Sirius moodily rolling over in his bed out the way of a beam of particularly bright sunlight and muttering,  
  
"...pickled vole..." murderously into his pillow in his sleep.  
  
James stifled a laugh and wished for a second that he knew what Sirius was dreaming about, but then quickly changed his mind when he remembered that Sirius frequently did tell him about his dreams and they weren't very reassuring, or in fact very sane and often involved blood, and large quantities of it.  
  
James turned back to the window and sat down on the rickety old chair left there by Peter who was too short to open the windows without it ("and too stupid to think to open them buy magic" James thought moodily) he gazed out of the window and looked down onto the lush grounds surrounding Hogwarts. He sighed deeply with satisfaction and closed his eyes dreamily as a beam of bright sunlight warmed his face, intensified by the glass of the window pane – even if everything else in his life seemed to be falling apart at least the solidity of Hogwarts was something he could always rely on.  
  
Breathing in the musty, solid scent of the curtains once more James opened his eyes and creakily stood up and faced Sirius's four poster and the now heavily snoring Sirius Black. "Time to have some fun!" he thought quickly, giving a wicked grin and retrieving his wand from his back jeans pocket, left there from the night before, in the half gloom.  
  
"Accio duvet!" he said quietly, pointing his wand at Sirius's duvet cover.  
  
The second the spell had been cast the duvet stood almost as though to attention and began to hover about two inches above the sleeping Sirius, perfectly strait, like an immaculate and pristine piece of new parchment. The duvet then commenced to raise itself from its position and gently began to hover towards James. But the sleeping Sirius wasn't going to give up without a fight. Still in a deep sleep he felt what he thought was the duvet begin to slip off of the bed and muttered grumpily,  
  
"Gerroff you..." and tugged the duvet back towards him. However as the duvet was in the process of being enchanted it seemed to take on a personality of its own and also take great offence to being tugged at in such a way and cuffed Sirius firmly on the top of his sleeping head.  
  
"Oi!" Sirius mumbled sleepily, "Come ere." and with that he grasped the duvet with both hands and yanked it firmly back down over himself and rolled over. James watched in amusement as the duvet began to tremble violently with what could only be described as extreme feathery fury at its treatment, and then rip itself from Sirius's grasp and proceeded to leap onto his head and attempt to suffocate him. James was so caught up in the hilarity of it all he actually quite forgot that Sirius was actually being suffocated by a very angry duvet and would probably be awake and turning purple by now. He jumped up and hurriedly called off the duvet with the counter curse, relived when it finally lay still over Sirius once more.  
  
James stood for a second unsure if he should move at all; Sirius lay motionless, the duvet completely covering him from head to toe. James grasped his wand in his right hand tightly and walked forward quickly and snatched the duvet from the bed with his left hand, revealing, as it seemed, Sirius to still be sleeping peacefully. James heaved a huge sigh of relief and stepped forward intending just to make sure that he was alive and he hadn't killed him or anything too serious.  
  
Leaning over Sirius James put his own ear to Sirius's mouth to check his breathing. Fine. all fine. Thank god...he was just about to straiten up and go and get dressed when Sirius, with the speed of lightning, grabbed him around the head and bellowed raucously in his exposed and lowered ear:  
  
"YOU BLOODY GREAT IDIOT!!"  
  
He let go of James's head just long enough to push James hard away from him and his own fuzzy, overheating, buzzing head.  
  
James's ears rang violently, Sirius's shout echoing cruelly 100 times amplified and rattling around and around his poor stunned head. He staggered two steps backwards and then, being a bit accident prone, tripped over the duvet that was now lying on the floor and fell spectacularly over it on to his arse with a resounding 'smack' of the wooden floor.  
  
There was silence in the small dormitory, broken only by Sirius's ragged breathing as he fought to bring his heart rate back to normal. James looked up at Sirius and after a moment's pause they both suddenly broke into peals of booming hysterical laughter, tears of mirth streaming down their faces. The sound of it was so loud that it shook the walls of the small room and made a thin layer of dust trickle and float down from the ceiling. When they both had finally gotten over their laughing fit (which took several minutes as each time they looked at one another they were off again)James said:  
  
"That, padfoot old friend, is the sort of thing that will cost me thousands of galleons in therapy in later life."  
  
Sirius, still wheezing with laughter, wrenched himself off the bed and stretched an open hand down towards James on the floor and replied:  
  
"That is provided, god willing, that you actually manage to get a life James!" said Sirius in mock earnest with a small laugh.  
  
James took the proffered hand with a wide grin and Sirius heaved him upright. James threw a friendly arm about Sirius's shoulders and said,  
  
"I shall choose to ignore that deeply unfair comment you just made, as you are clearly suffering the after-effects of extreme oxygen deprivation and don't know what you are saying! Come on padfoot. We may have missed breakfast – but we will certainly not miss lunch!"  
  
And with that the pair of them hurriedly threw on some clothes (and James sculpted his intentionally messy black hair with a hand and a flick of his wand of course) and made their leisurely way to the great hall for lunch.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"James is obviously crazy about you Lily." Henrietta, Lily's best friend in the entire world said over lunch that very Saturday lunchtime, earnestly gazing across the table with her deep brown chocolatey eyes staring into Lily's own emerald green ones. She reached an arm across the dining table and placed her small manicured hand on top of Lily's.  
  
"What more do you want?"  
  
Lily thought about this for a second, raised her fork to her lips and took a bite of her pasta, swallowed hard and said ironically,  
  
"..God Henry...how about someone who is sweet, honest and nice to me, Knows who I am and respects my principles and those of other people, Someone who is caring and sensitive and responsible and knows me for who I am and not for my looks or what he thinks I am." she finished and forked another lot of pasta into her mouth and grabbed a beaker of pumpkin juice from in front of her before trying to continue, but Henrietta cut her off,  
  
"But James is all those things Lily – why can't you see that?" Lily snorted into her pasta and looked up into Henrietta's honest face, before continuing on her rant,  
  
"And that's not all I need Henry, I need dedication!" she said gesturing wildly with her hands, slopping pumpkin juice from the beaker she was holding onto the table top,  
  
"God, I am old enough now to know what I want for myself, and James Potter is certainly not it!" she took a huge slug of juice from the beaker, replaced it on the table away from the spillage and continued to eat her lunch.  
  
Henrietta sighed deeply and said,  
  
"Dedication? Lilly, do you not call six years of following you around like a droopy eyed puppy dedication? Girl, you are out of your mind!" she pushed her own half finished bowl of pasta away from her and reached instead for the basket of garlic bread to her left. She withdrew her hand with a large chunk and took a huge bite and in between mouthfuls said:  
  
"If only you would stop trying to hate him for what you think he is and not what he really is for two seconds you would probably start to like him," she swallowed the chunk of bread she had been chewing and continued, "...and you would also realise he's actually quite a decent bloke really and not the monster you think he is, and, you would most importantly see that he is actually pretty perfect for you."  
  
"Sorry?" Lily said in mock distracted voice "I was a bit preoccupied with the half chewed bread rolling around in your huge gob." she smiled sweetly and chuckled with laughter. Henrietta stuck her tongue out at her and shook her head wildly, sending her tangle of copper curls spilling from their restraining pins and grips.  
  
"Admit it Lily." she said lightly whilst trying to force her hair pins back into her hair with the end of her wand,  
  
"It is inevitable, he will win you over in the end –and in the end you'll let him, because you want him really, no matter what you say." Henrietta finished her bread and looked at her watch; grabbed her beaker of pumpkin juice, took a large swig and then got up to leave the table.  
  
"Got to go Lil." she said, "I've got extra transfiguration homework to do from the professor for turning Peter Pettigrew's nose into a carrot in yesterday's class." she looked at Lily, her eyes twinkling wickedly and smiled evilly at her own wickedness, waved goodbye to Lily and left the great hall at a brisk walk.  
  
Lily watched her best friend leave and chuckled to herself as she helped herself to some more pumpkin juice. As she sat at the end of the Gryffindor table finishing her own lunch she saw out of the corner of her eye James and his three cronies swagger in to the great hall. She turned her head and watched them sit down together at the other end, she watched intently as she saw James look around and seemingly scan the room. "Probably looking for another simpering girl who fancies him to go and snog." she thought disgustedly. She watched as he scanned down the length of the Gryffindor table and was startled to see him smiling directly at her!  
  
"Bloody cheek!" she said quietly. But then she remembered what Henrietta had been saying about giving him a chance and instead of giving him a glare and looking away or simply ignoring him like she usually did, she looked him in the eye and gave him a small smile back. "That doesn't mean I like him!" She thought furiously to herself "It just means I am going to be nice to everyone today, including him. That's all."  
  
And with that she stood up and left the great hall, making sure she went the long way around all the other house dining tables so as not to have to look at James as he was probably boasting to his mates that she fancied him already knowing him, typical!  
  
If she would have looked over at James however, she would no doubt have been (secretly) slightly pleased and a little surprised to see that he was not boasting to anyone, in fact, he was not speaking at all for once, he was just simply staring directly in front of him with his mouth hanging open in disbelief – did this mean he was actually getting somewhere with Lily Evans? After six whole years?!  
  
He sat there in his daze until someone (namely Sirius) jammed a large and muscular elbow into his rib cage and Remus told him to start eating before Sirius ate it all for him. James came back to reality with a jolt and gave himself a small secret grin and continued to eat his lunch in silence with a loopy smile on his face. 


End file.
